


Смерть за смерть

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Tainele



Series: Последствия [2]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: — Ну, попытаться стоило.— НИКОГДА НЕ ПОНИМАЛ СМЫСЛА ЭТОЙ ФРАЗЫ. ВСЕ ПОПЫТКИ, С КОТОРЫМИ Я СТАЛКИВАЛСЯ, ОКАНЧИВАЛИСЬ ОДИНАКОВО.





	Смерть за смерть

Ветинари посмотрел в зеркало, поправляя галстук. Взгляд голубых глаз остановился на фигуре, замершей за плечом патриция.

Кот обернулся.

— А, — произнёс он. — Значит, свадьба. Интересный выбор. Я бы сказал, у этого зверя есть какие-то представления о стиле.

Или, по крайней мере, понимание, что это редчайший случай, когда можно было предсказать, куда и во сколько именно патриций отправится из дворца.

Он мог проигнорировать любое приглашение, выбирался в гости, как правило, исключительно по собственному усмотрению — которое чаще всего не совпадало с планами тех, кому досталась подобная честь, — а все, у кого были дела _к нему_, приходили во дворец. Но проигнорировать письмо, начинающееся с реплики: «Хэвлок, ты просто обязан посетить нашу свадьбу, я буду счастлива повидать тебя наконец», — он не мог.

А если бы и попытался, Сибилла наверняка заявилась бы во дворец сама и отконвоировала его на церемонию лично.

Чего теперь точно нельзя было допустить.

— Итак, тебе, полагаю, часто приходилось бывать на свадьбах? — мимоходом поинтересовался Ветинари, сверяясь с часами и возвращаясь за свой стол.

У него ещё оставалось несколько минут, которые можно было посвятить завершению пары дел. Но, прежде чем приступить, патриций выдвинул потайное отделение стола — слишком тонкое, чтобы можно было хотя бы попытаться назвать его ящиком. Туда умещался всего один небольшой лист бумаги с кратким списком — всего два заполненных пункта, дата из его детства и двадцать пятое мая без указания года. Ещё семь пронумерованных строчек оставались пока пусты.

Ветинари не жаловался на память, но всегда лучше убедиться, что ничего не упустил.

— НЕ ЧАЩЕ, ЧЕМ НА ДРУГИХ ПРАЗДНИКАХ, — отозвался тем временем его гость.

— Понимаю, — кот кивнул, пряча список обратно и переключаясь на официальные документы. — Толпа народа, море алкоголя и куча колющих и легко разбивающихся предметов под лапой. Что угодно может случиться. Не говоря уж о фейерверках или возможности подавиться куском торта. Совершенно случайно, разумеется.

— ВРОДЕ ТОГО.

— Ваймс будет вне себя от злости. Это ведь _его_ свадьба. С ним и с… другими, надеюсь, ничего не должно произойти?

— ЧТО-ТО ПРОЙЗОЙДЁТ СО ВСЕМИ. ЧТО-ТО ВСЕГДА ПРОИСХОДИТ. НО Я НЕ МОГУ СКАЗАТЬ ТЕБЕ, УМРЁТ ЛИ КТО-НИБУДЬ ИЗ НИХ. ЭТО ПРОТИВ ПРАВИЛ. ИЗВИНИ.

Ветинари пожал плечами.

— Ну, попытаться стоило.

— НИКОГДА НЕ ПОНИМАЛ СМЫСЛА ЭТОЙ ФРАЗЫ. ВСЕ ПОПЫТКИ, С КОТОРЫМИ Я СТАЛКИВАЛСЯ, ОКАНЧИВАЛИСЬ ОДИНАКОВО.

Патриций хмыкнул, отложил бумаги и, задумчиво постукивая когтями по столу, перевёл взгляд на белый череп гостя. Считалось, что каждый зверь видит Смерть как скелет своего собственного вида. Проверить это утверждение было довольно сложно, поскольку те, кому случилось повидать Смерть, как правило, не могли после этого поделиться опытом. Ветинари был с этим не согласен. Он видел Смерть не раз — как и любой кот. Скелет каждый раз был разным — в зависимости от того, за кем именно он являлся. Так что не имело значения, кто _смотрел_.

Но сейчас череп определённо был кошачьим.

— Это довольно сложная концепция, — произнёс Ветинари.

— Сэр, все посты на местах! — доложила Джуди, едва успев остановиться у лап капрала Моркоу. — Кроме нас за крышами следят Гильдии Убийц и Воров. На улицах внизу дежурит Дневная Стража.

Моркоу кивнул. Он выглядел предельно сосредоточенным на выполнении своих обязанностей, но за этой сосредоточенностью ощущалось что-то ещё. Джуди хорошо было знакомо это состояние: попытки прикрыть фасадом бодрости и занятости осыпающиеся в душе руины, когда привычный мир вдруг дрогнул и ушёл из-под лап. Хотя она едва ли могла представить, что должно было довести до такого капрала Моркоу — самого жизнелюбивого и стойкого из всех известных ей зверей. События последних дней, казалось, только и делали, что содрогали основы, но Моркоу всегда знал, что делать. Или где найти того, кто знает, что делать.

Так было, когда в городе объявился убийца с оружием, превосходящим по дальности и точности любое из известных до сих пор — не считая катапульт или осадных арбалетов, но катапульту нельзя спрятать под плащом и незаметно пронести мимо рыщущих по всему городу стражников, чего нельзя сказать о ружии. Так было, когда сорвался капитан Ваймс после того, как патриций попытался лишить его значка. Так было, когда Ночная Стража оказалась фактически распущена — и от идеи Моркоу набрать вместо неё так называемую городскую милицию, которая разрасталась на глазах, до сих пор захватывало дух. Пока они состояли в Ночной, у них едва ли хватило бы зверей, чтобы присмотреть хотя бы за одной площадью. Сейчас Джуди, назначенная старшей над травоядной половиной новобранцев, смогла распределить посты на всём пути от дворца до Незримого Университета, где должна была состояться свадьба капитана. И ещё хватило на почётный караул, который сейчас топтался в стороне, неуверенно поглядывая на присутствующее руководство, представленное капралом Моркоу, сержантом Колоном и самой Джуди — от этой мысли всё ещё было очень странно.

Тяжело топая, к ним приблизился исполняющий обязанности констебля Детрит и кивнул в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Моркоу. Теперь из состава прежней Ночной Стражи не хватало только капитана Ваймса, который должен был подъехать к началу церемонии — всё-таки, он был сейчас скорее женихом, а не капитаном, — и Ангвы. И её не было видно уже достаточно давно. Фактически, именно из-за её отсутствия получил повышение Детрит — он оказался лучшей из подвернувшихся под лапу Моркоу кандидатур для руководства новобранцами-хищниками. Закованная в панцирь черепаха весом в полтонны смотрелась внушительно даже перед каким-нибудь львом или медведем.

— А где Ангва? — вслух поинтересовалась Джуди, заметив отсутствие волчицы. — Э… Младший констебль Ангва? Исполняющая обязанности констебля?.. — уточнила она под разом помрачневшими взглядами Моркоу и Колона.

События последней ночи не давали Джуди уследить за изменениями собственного звания, не говоря уж о чужих. Но мрачность взглядов не менялась. Впрочем, злости в них не было.

— Исполняющая обязанности констебля Хопс? — после долгого молчания внезапно окликнул Джуди Моркоу.

— Сэр?

— Как ты относишься к совам?

Вопрос был неожиданным. Джуди растерянно пожала плечами.

— Никак, сэр?

— Некоторые боятся сов, — задумчиво сообщил Моркоу, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Ну, совы — это птицы. Хищные птицы. Большие хищные птицы, и наши мамы иногда пугают крольчат, что если они будут плохо ложиться спать или гулять допоздна, тогда появятся страшные совы и утащат их. Ну, совы действительно могут утащить кролика или зайца, если это, конечно, не вы, — кажется, из её болтовни вышел хоть какой-то прок — Моркоу, известный как самый крупный, рыжий и полосатый заяц Анк-Морпорка, а то и всего Диска, слабо улыбнулся, — но хороший удар правой задней действует даже на них. Меня учили, как справляться с нападающими. Поэтому совы — это просто птицы, сэр.

— Я слышал, что совы — это ведьмы, — подала голос ондатра из неровного строя новобранцев. — Ведьмы превращаются в сов, летают по ночам и творят всякие… ведьминские дела. Типа детей воруют и всякое такое...

Джуди передёрнула носом. Она ещё в детстве не очень-то боялась сказок про сов, желающих утащить непослушных детей. Тем более про ведьм, превращающихся в сов и таскающих непослушных детей. Выросшая в кроличьем городке, то есть среди очень, очень, действительно очень большого количества братьев и сестёр, она считала, что ни одно разумное существо не захочет посвящать свою жизнь похищению чьих-то чужих детей только ради их наказания — тем более непослушных детей. Судя по тому, что ей было известно из немногочисленных книг, которые можно было найти в Малых Норках, ведьмы скорее были склонны держаться от непослушных детей как можно дальше, не желая с ними возиться.

— И, — продолжила ондатра, — говорят, в Убервальде некоторые…

— Младший констебль Рыбс! — рявкнул сержант Колон. — Отставить разговоры! Почему все ещё не построились?! Капитан Ваймс скоро приедет! Живо, в две линии стано-вись!

Новобранцы засуетились, подстёгнутые сердитыми воплями сержанта, а Джуди покосилась на Моркоу, который вновь помрачнел. Говорят, в Убервальде… Говорят, некоторые хищники в определённые ночи могут менять облик, что делает их ещё более опасными, ещё более кровожадными. Ещё более непонятными, а для некоторых это в сто раз страшнее, чем опасность и кровожадность, вместе взятые, а Ангва из Убервальда…

Джуди попыталась припомнить, какая сейчас фаза луны, но минувшей ночью ей было не до того, чтобы смотреть на небо.

— Исполняющая обязанности констебля Хопс?

— Сэр? — Джуди автоматически козырнула Моркоу.

— Все улицы точно под нашим наблюдением?

— Так точно!

— И дома вокруг площади?

— Так точно!

— Башня Искусств?

Джуди задумалась. Башня была самой высокой точкой Незримого Университета и всего Анк-Морпорка, и, как многие слишком большие предметы, то и дело выскользала из поля зрения большинства жителей города.

— Я уже отправляюсь туда, сэр.

— Фред!

— Сэр?

Пузатый хряк в форме сержанта отдал честь, обернувшись к бегущему к нему Ваймсу. Терьер выглядел встревоженным — ещё более встревоженным, чем обычно, и даже более, чем полагалось жениху перед собственной свадьбой.

— Фред, мне нужен шафер!

Что ж, это определённо был повод, чтобы поволноваться. Сержант Колон повертел головой по сторонам, окидывая взглядом окружающих — либо вышедшие подышать свежим воздухом перед грядущим торжеством волшебники, либо новобранцы, свежепринятые в изрядно разросшиеся за ночь ряды Стражи. Никто из них на роль шафера для капитана определённо не годился.

— Хорошо, сэр. Я сейчас найду капрала Моркоу. Он…

…появился рядом, словно почувствовав, что речь зашла о нём. Хотя с Моркоу никогда нельзя было быть уверенным наверняка. К тому времени, когда тигр бодрой трусцой подбежал к стоящим у дверей Университета офицерам, со стороны ведущей ко дворцу улицы уже можно было уловить шум приближающегося экипажа патриция.

— Простите за опоздание, капитан, сэр, — выдохнул Моркоу и в свою очередь тоже окинул цепким взглядом окрестности.

Они все были стражниками, вот в чём дело. Кто-то дольше, кто-то меньше, но это не имело значения. Каждый из них где-то в глубине своей сущности чувствовал непрекращающийся зуд, царапающий душу последние несколько дней. Ощущение, что вот-вот должно случится что-то очень нехорошее. Они пытались что-то сделать, как-то предотвратить это, но всегда казалось, что этих попыток недостаточно. И что даже они не смогут спасти ситуацию. Это было как с бритвенно-острым лезвием без рукоятки, падающим прямо на ногу — можно попытаться перехватить его, но, так или иначе, пострадавшие всё равно будут, а последствия придётся расхлёбывать.

Можно было, конечно, попробовать отодвинуть этот метафорический нож подальше от края, но у Ваймса крепло ощущение, что они опоздали и нож уже падал — довольно давно — и вот-вот должен был наконец куда-то воткнуться.

Быстро перебирая лапами, Джуди карабкалась по длинной винтовой лестнице внутри Башни Искусств. Забраться на самую высокую башню в городе — та ещё задача, тем более что ступеньки здесь были не очень-то приспособлены для кроликов, а уж сделать это достаточно быстро, чтобы успеть до появления на площади кареты патриция… Но Джуди была вполне согласна с Моркоу, который определённо считал, что подобное сооружение может быть весьма привлекательным для психа с самым дальнобойным оружием в городе.

Люк на крышу превратился наконец из далёкой светлой точки во вполне определённый квадрат, сквозь который виднелись серые тучи. Джуди бодрым рывком преодолела последние несколько ступеней и ухватилась за края люка, готовясь выбраться наружу.

Мысль о том, почему это люк оказался открытым, догнала её спустя пару мгновений.

Моркоу резко дёрнул головой и уставился на крышу Башни Искусств. Прищурился.

— Сержант, ты посылал на башню кого-нибудь, кроме Хопс?

Колон проследил за его взглядом.

— Нет, сэр.

Он и Хопс-то туда не посылал, но у этой крольчихи, кажется, была способность влезать туда, куда её не посылали.

— Понятно, — Моркоу кивнул.

И вляпываться там в неприятности.

Капрал вновь вскинул глаза.

На крыше башни блеснул металл.

Карета патриция уже въезжала на площадь перед Университетом. Моркоу бросил взгляд в её сторону. И сорвался с места. Следом за ним бросился Ваймс.

Мысль о том, что люк на крышу почему-то оказался уже открыт, догнала её аккурат в тот момент, когда Джуди уже высунула в этот люк голову. Совсем незадолго до того, как она встретилась взглядом с тем, кто его открыл.

Её спасло в этот раз, пожалуй, только чудо. И тот факт, что убийца не мог выстрелить, не привлекая к себе внимание раньше времени. Вместо этого он бросился к ней, намереваясь то ли ударить, то ли столкнуть с лестницы. Дожидаться, чтобы выяснить это, Джуди не стала. Вместо этого она прыгнула.

Полёт на высоте в несколько сотен футов от одного края пропасти до другого запомнится ей на всю жизнь. Она упала неудачно, но всё же упала на лестницу, много ниже люка, а не на пол башни, располагавшийся гораздо, _гораздо_ ниже. Попыталась вскочить на лапы, но одна тут же подкосилась, и Джуди, вскрикнув от неожиданности и боли, вновь рухнула на ступеньки, скатившись по ним немного вниз. Что ж, туда ей сейчас и надо.

Не теряя времени и чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, где прыгая на одной лапе, где почти кубарем, Джуди поспешно начала спускаться, пытаясь прислушаться, не последует ли за ней убийца.

Кажется, не последовал. Вместо этого сверху раздался выстрел.

Увидев бегущих к нему стражников, лорд Ветинари приподнялся. Именно поэтому первый выстрел пришёлся ему в бедро, а не в грудь.

А потом Моркоу распахнул дверь кареты и закрыл его своим телом. Практически одновременно с этим прогремел второй выстрел.

После третьего до кареты добрался Детрит. Из черепах выходят плохие бегуны, зато если уж Детриту удавалось разогнаться, остановить его было сложно. Очередной свинцовый снаряд отскочил от панциря черепахи, оставив на нём щербатую выбоину. С размаху навалившись на карету, Детрит опрокинул её набок.

Ваймс одним прыжком преодолел возникшее внезапно на пути препятствие и повалился на землю за каретой. Что-то отскочило от булыжников рядом с его мордой.

— Моркоу?! — пролаял он склонившемуся над патрицием капралу.

— Не могу понять, сэр, — отозвался тот, честно пытаясь нащупать пульс на чёрной шее, не обращая внимания на собственную кровоточащую руку, в которую угодил не то второй, не то третий выстрел.

Сделать это было бы проще, будь Моркоу на самом деле кроли… зайцем и не имей пальцы толщиной с эту самую шею.

Ваймс без особого труда поднырнул под локтем капрала и сам наклонился к чёрному коту. От патриция пахло кровью, но понять получил ли он ещё какие раны, кроме очевидной в лапу, было трудно — пятен на чёрной одежде видно не было. Взгляд терьера почти зацепился за прореху в камзоле патриция, но тут Ветинари закашлял и пошевелился, закрывая ту лапой. Веки приподнялись, открывая голубые глаза. Как будто ещё более голубые, чем обычно. А может быть, это ощущение близкого Смерти делало все краски ярче, словно протерев их от пыли. Словно осознание того, что любой взгляд может оказаться последним, заставляло смотреть внимательнее.

— А, Ваймс, — слабо пробормотал патриций, устремив несфокусированный взгляд куда-то в сторону капитанского уха.

Ветинари пару раз медленно моргнул и всё-таки сумел сосредоточиться на морде собеседника, по которой крайне трудно было понять, рад тот, что патриций вернулся в общество живых, или разочарован.

— Доброе утро, ваша светлость, — дёргая глазом, поздоровался Ваймс, после чего прислонился спиной к карете и достал помятую сигару. — Детрит?

Черепаха повернул к нему голову.

— Как ты?

Детрит неопределённо повёл головой. Судя по всему, падать на землю и умирать в муках он не собирался в ближайшие лет триста.

— Моркоу?

— Плечо навылет, сэр, — отозвался капрал. — Рука шевелится. Хотя болит жутко. Как вы сами?

Ваймс моргнул и опустил взгляд. Весь его свадебный камзол был заляпан кровью.

— Наверное, осколком камня задело.

Он попытался представить себе, как выглядит ружие.

Шесть трубочек, выстроенных в одну линию. В каждой — свинцовая пробка и заряд порошка №1. Подаются в ружие, как стрелы в арбалет. Интересно, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы вставить ещё шесть…

— Дождёмся ещё одного выстрела. А потом побежим в укрытие.

Колесо кареты над головой Ваймся завращалось — в него попал очередной выстрел.

Ваймс дотащил патриция до дверей Университета, в которых маячила растревоженная толпа. Следом за ним ковылял Моркоу, а за его спиной, символически прикрывая отход — прикрыть на самом деле рослого капрала было довольно непростой задачей даже для огромной черепахи, — топал Детрит.

К капитану, уверенно рассекая толпу, как айсберг волны, пробрался Наверн Чудакулли — аркканцлер Незримого Университета. На свете было немного вещей, способных остановить медведя-волшебника с тяжёлым дубовым посохом, если он на самом деле решил куда-то пробраться.

— Дьявол! — Чудакулли подхватил Ветинари и решительно поволок внутрь, на ходу отдавая распоряжения подчинённым.

Толпа, взбудораженная и любопытная, двинулась было следом, но…

— Хэвлок!

Ваймс, настороженно оглядывающий топчущихся слишком близко к раненому патрицию гостей, перевёл дыхание и отвернулся, успев заметить краем глаза, как к Ветинари стремительным шагом приближается Сибилла. Толпа предусмотрительно отхлынула. Большая часть из них принадлежала, что называется, к сливкам общества — по крайней мере, та часть, которая не была волшебниками или стражниками, — а значит, обладала милосердием голодной гадюки и развитым инстинктом самосохранения. И последний отчётливо подсказывал каждому из них, что на свете есть множество вещей, куда более предпочтительных, чем оказаться рядом с Сибиллой Овнец, свадьба которой рискует вот-вот сорваться из-за покушения на правителя города.

Кстати, кто-нибудь видел жениха?

— Детрит, возьми кого-нибудь и отправляйтесь в Башню Искусств, — приказал Ваймс, вновь выбравшись из Главного зала Университета.

Имело ли ещё смысл отправлять стражников в башню. Ваймс задрал голову, прищуриваясь. Металлических бликов на самой высокой в городе крыше больше не было видно. Никто не продолжал стрельбу. Нож упал, а Стража, похоже, только и успела, что нелепо помахать руками, едва сумев осознать, что произошло.

Но Ветинари ещё жив, а неизвестный псих с ружием всё ещё где-то в городе. Они не могут делать вид, что так и должно быть. Нужно пытаться хотя бы что-то сделать. Может быть, им наконец повезёт. В конце концов, кому, как не терьеру, знать, насколько утомительно может быть идти по следу — но любой след в конце концов должен закончиться лисой. Или ещё кем-нибудь в этом духе.

— Сэр!

Ваймс резко повернул голову на оклик. Со стороны Башни Искусств медленно плёлся сержант Колон, неся на руках исполняющую обязанности констебля Хопс.

Колон не хотел заходить в башню. Весь его опыт твердил, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Не может выйти. В конце концов, практически всю свою бытность стражником он на самом деле пытался держаться как можно дальше от зданий, в которых мог быть неуловимый вооружённый убийца.

Но в последнее время что-то изменилось. В последнее время довольно много всего изменилось, если уж говорить откровенно. И эти изменения влекли за собой Колона, как бурное течение попавшую в него щепку. Ну или, если учесть телосложение сержанта, скорее, как бревно.

Выставив перед собой пику, Колон медленно шагнул внутрь.

— Пригнитесь, сержант!

Не раздумывая, он торопливо рухнул на пол. Оглушительно грохнул, заполняя пустое пространство башни, выстрел. После сержант Колон готов был поклясться, что почувствовал, как свинцовая пробка пролетела прямо над его головой.

После этого, наверное, должны были послышаться удаляющиеся — или, наоборот, приближающиеся, чего на самом деле очень не хотелось бы — шаги, но в ушах у него всё ещё звенело от грохота, так что ничего подобного он не слышал. Но дверь определённо захлопнулась.

Эхо, которое чувствовало себя привольно в этих пустых и высоких стенах, наконец тоже затихло. И вот тогда Колон всё-таки разобрал шаги.

Медленные, шаркающие, совершенно не похожие на шаги готового к нападению убийцы. Из темноты в пятно света, падающее из старых бойниц, не то вышла, не то вывалилась Хопс. Вид у неё был такой, словно ей не повезло свалиться с высоты футов этак в двадцать. С другой стороны, учитывая высоту башни, возможно, ей как раз повезло, что футов было не двадцать сотен.

— Мы, кролики, очень хорошо прыгаем, сержант, — весьма бодро для её состояния сообщила исполняющая обязанности констебля.

— Это был лис, сэр, — доложила Хопс, когда Колон опустил её на землю. — Черно-бурый, самец, в одежде наёмных убийц.

— О, _великолепно_.

Ваймс недобро оскалился. Он никогда не любил Гильдию Наёмных Убийц. Не любил куда больше, чем любой другой житель города. Хотя бы потому, что они были высокомерными ублюдками, которые даже не стеснялись признаваться в том, что они убийцы, но при этом у него не было ни малейшего шанса вцепиться кому-нибудь из них в глотку.

Но сейчас обстоятельства несколько поменялись.

Капитан обвёл взглядом стражников.

— Мне нужен шлем. И меч.

И значок. Но значок всегда был с ним. Даже после того, как Ветинари попытался отобрать его, потому что Ночная Стража якобы мешает правильной работе города. Даже отправляясь на собственную свадьбу Ваймс по привычке сунул значок в карман праздничного камзола. Так что теперь только оставалось достать его и прикрепить на положенное место.

Значок напоминал, что всё должно быть по закону. Это не охота, это не погоня терьера за лисом. Это задержание преступника.

— Моркоу, Детрит!

— Сэр.

— За мной.

Черно-бурый лис в одеждах Гильдии Наёмных Убийц. Теперь Ваймс знал, куда бежать.

В конце концов, на том краю каждого следа кто-то должен быть. Иногда это действительно лиса.

— Это?..

— Лекарство. Способно поставить на лапы любого. Ну, по крайней мере, не даст откинуть копыта.

Ветинари внимательно посмотрел на нависающего над ним аркканцлера, сжимающего в лапе стакан с жидкостью, которая выглядела так, словно готова в любой момент выползти из сосуда самостоятельно.

— У меня определённо нет копыт. Или эта вещь должна помочь их отрастить?

Чудакулли задумался. Ветинари прикрыл глаза, стараясь не сползти по стене, возле которой его усадили. Думающий волшебник устраивал его куда больше, чем волшебник, пытающийся впихнуть в него какое-то зелье. Ветинари, как и любой здравомыслящий зверь, предпочитал иметь как можно меньше дел с волшебными зельями. Никогда не знаешь, как они на самом деле на тебя подействуют. Кажется, сами волшебники не всегда это знали.

Надо сказать, аркканцлера тоже куда более устраивал патриций с закрытыми глазами, чем патриций, внимательно его разглядывающий. Этот взгляд, несмотря на то что принадлежал существу в десятки раз меньше и слабому от ран, заставлял нервничать.

Коты умели смотреть так, что любой чувствовал себя мышью. Говорят, они, как и волшебники, могли видеть Смерть, потому что их глаза были глазами прирождённых убийц.

Интересно, видел ли патриций его сегодня?

«Мы ехали в одной карете, потому что какой смысл заставлять кого-то вроде него тащиться пешком, если вам всё равно нужно прибыть в одно место и в одно время, и он в любом случае сумеет туда добраться?» — мог бы ответить на это Ветинари, но едва ли можно было представить того, кто действительно рискнёт задать ему подобный вопрос.

— Хэвлок, прекрати!

Ветинари открыл глаза и сосредоточил взгляд на встревоженно застывшей над ним колли.

— Тебе нужно лекарство, — сообщила Сибилла, отбирая стакан у Чудакулли и присаживаясь рядом с патрицием. — Потеря крови — это не шутки, и рану нужно обработать как следует, так что перестань изображать из себя маленького котёнка и выпей это.

Она говорила с уверенностью зверя, который никогда не слышал от окружающих ничего, кроме «Да, дорогая», и не намеревался слышать впредь.

— Я всё ещё не уверен, что это можно пить, — пробормотал Ветинари.

Сибилла задумчиво нахмурилась. Кажется, она прикидывала, не стоит ли прибегнуть к наиболее привычному для неё способу спаивания микстур — то есть, зажать пациенту нос, быстро влить лекарство в рот и отпрыгнуть подальше. Конечно, Хэвлок не дракончик и вряд ли станет дышать огнём или взрываться, но, как патриций города, он может оказаться недовольным подобным обращением.

— Да, дорогая, — вздохнул Ветинари, всё-таки протягивая лапу за этим стаканом.

И он даже не собирался выливать его на пол.

— Вот и славно. Полежи немного, я сейчас найду тебе какую-нибудь подушку. И надо будет, наверное, договориться о переносе свадьбы…

— Чушь.

Лежать Ветинари не собирался — не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-нибудь принял его за мёртвого, — а разговор помогал поддерживать себя в сознании и более-менее сидячем положении.

— Всё вполне можно закончить сегодня. В конце концов, это довольно… хлопотное мероприятие. Не стоит начинать всё с начала.

Сибилла вздохнула и с сомнением заглянула в опустевший стакан.

— Это точно было лекарство? — уточнила она у аркканцлера, после чего вновь повернулась к Ветинари. — Ты ранен и тебе нужно отдохнуть. И Сэм куда-то умчался.

Кот пожал плечами.

— В конце концов, я _уже_ ранен, — заметил он. — Вряд ли станет хуже, если это _действительно было лекарство_. И Ваймс вернётся в конце концов. Как только закончит с делами. Не говори, что ты не знала, за кого собираешься выходить.

Джуди сидя на ступенях Незримого Университета, пыталась соорудить на пострадавшей лапе шину. Капитан Ваймс и капрал Моркоу умчались за преступником, сержант Колон пытался организовать охрану спрятанного за каменными стенами патриция, где-то там же крутился капрал Шноббс, пытаясь, кажется, не столько организовать охрану, сколько попасться патрицию в нужный момент на глаза.

Сверху на булыжники площади бесшумно упала огромная золотистая сова, повертела головой по сторонам, пристально взглянула на Джуди и, взмахнув широкими крыльями, вновь взмыла в воздух.

Джуди проводила её взглядом.

Ангва из Убервальда. И мех у неё точно такого же цвета.

— Эй! — крикнула Джуди, и сова повернула голову.

Смотреть на круглое, покрытое перьями лицо, оказавшееся почти на спине, было жутковато.

— Они направились в Гильдию Наёмных Убийц! Ну, я так полагаю.

Сова тихо ухнула и улетела. Джуди вновь переключилась на ножны, которые она пыталась примотать ремнём к правой лапе. В прошлый раз, в музее, кажется, тоже была правая. Не везёт ей с этой лапой.

За этими мыслями все страхи и странности прошедшего дня, который был ещё более сумасшедшим, чем все предыдущие, словно приглушались и растворялись. Наверное, так вот звери и привыкают к жизни в Анк-Морпорке. Все те несколько месяцев, что Джуди прожила в городе, тот, казалось, только и делал, что стоял на ушах, то по одной, то по другой причине. Потрясающие основы общества и мироздания события свершались тут одно за другим, но общество, немного потрясясь, вскоре возвращалось к привычной жизни.

Складывалось ощущение, что события, потрясающие основы, и являются для Анк-Морпорка самой что ни на есть обыденностью.

Разумеется, Ваймс вернулся. Разумеется, героем. Или кем-то вроде. Убийца, оказавшийся, по иронии, главой Гильдии Наёмных Убийц, погиб при задержании, но у убийц вообще опасная работа, так что на этом никто не сосредотачивал внимания. Кроме Ветинари, который, прищурившись, задумчиво наблюдал за Ваймсом, который пытался привести себя в порядок перед церемонией, которая и так уже безнадёжно задерживалась. Капитан не выглядел так, словно мог незаметно притащить ружие с собой, но кто знает. В этой собаке зарыто множество секретов. Хотя, надо полагать, если бы Ваймс поддался голосу ружия, Ветинари уже был бы застрелен. Снова. Затем сквозь стену стражников, окружающую раненого патриция, ведомым ему одному способом просочился клерк и быстро что-то зашептал, склонившись к самому кошачьему уху. Ветинари кивнул. Проблемса убили обычным мечом, ружие испарилось в неизвестном направлении, но определённо в сломанном виде — за это звери, осмотревшие кабинет главы Гильдии, готовы были отвечать собственной головой, а они понимали, что на работе у патриция подобная клятва — не пустые слова. Значит, по крайней мере сегодня о новых выстрелах можно не беспокоиться. Хотя ружие всё-таки стоит… не найти, но понять, куда оно исчезло. Если Ветинари прав в своих предположениях… возможно, там его будет хранить надёжнее всего. Клерк кивнул и испарился.

И, разумеется, Ветинари сумел уговорить Сибиллу всё-таки приступить к церемонии. Он не продержался бы на посту патриция так долго, если бы не умел склонять самых разных зверей к тем действиям, которые ему были нужны.

И он был склонен скорее пересидеть церемонию с простреленной лапой, чем повторять весь этот опыт с выездом в город к точно назначенному времени ещё раз.

Оставленный, наконец, в покое Ветинари неуверенно поднялся. Раненая лапа подкашивалась, так что добираться до стола пришлось, цепляясь за попадающуюся по пути мебель. Открыв потайное отделение, он достал свой список и неровным почерком вписал в него третий пункт — дату и всего одно слово: «Ружие».

Длинные тонкие усы слегка дрогнули, уловив порыв ветра, которого на самом деле не могло быть. Ветинари поднял взгляд.

— О нет, — устало выдохнул он. — Только не говори, что все эти волшебники и врачи пропустили какое-нибудь заражение крови. Два раза за день слишком даже для кота. Даже для патриция.

Несмотря на отсутствие мимических мышц, закутанный в чёрный плащ скелет сумел выглядеть несколько смущённым.

— НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ Я ХОТЕЛ УТОЧНИТЬ НАСЧЁТ СЛОЖНОЙ КОНЦЕПЦИИ, — ответил он.

Патриций внимательно посмотрел на Смерть. Тот с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не начать ёрзать. Всё-таки, в котах всегда было что-то странное.

Возможно, тот факт, что они были котами. Особенно чёрными.

— КОЕ-ЧТО ИЗМЕНИЛОСЬ, — признался Смерть. — ЭТО… СТРАННО.

Ветинари задумчиво повёл хвостом из стороны в сторону.

— Вина? — предложил он, поднимаясь.


End file.
